Second Life
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi joins a new game called 'Second Life' where he meets new people and even falls for one of them. What happens when he finds out the identity of the person he had fallen for? Disclaimers- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Warning: Puzzleshipping, TeacherxStudent.
1. Chapter 1

Second Life- One

"I play Dark Magician and end my turn. Your move Joey!" Young Yugi Moto said as he smirked to his best friend.

The blond smiled as he drew a card from his deck.

Yugi and Joey were in there last period class waiting for the teacher to arrive. They were in the middle of a card game called Duel Monsters, which Yugi was currently winning.

"Hey Joey?"

Said blond froze in playing a card and looked up to see his sister Serenity run over.

"Hey sis, ya need something?"

Serenity nodded and took a seat at the desk next to Joey. "I got the game today, a friend loaned it to me. I was wondering if you will help me figure out what type of character I should create before I log on."

Yugi had looked up from his hand the second Serenity said 'game' and tilted his head to the side, his eyes glued to the goggles she was holding. "What game?"

Joeys brows furrowed together and he turned to his best friend. "Come on Yug, ya gotta know what Second Life is."

Yugi shook his head in denial. He had never heard of such a game and he didn't remember ever selling one in the game shop. Let alone having those goggles in the game shop.

Joey's eyes widened and he took the goggles from Serenity. He placed them on the desk and then reached into his bag and pulled out a gaming walkthrough that said 'Second Life' on it. He handed the walkthrough to Yugi before he spoke.

"Second Life is a virtual reality game invented by Kaiba Corporations. You put these goggles on and they transport your sub-conscience into the game. You literally walk, talk, eat, and think as your character."

Yugi looked up to Joey at that. "Isn't that dangerous? It sounds like you basically become your character."

Joey shook his head and took the manual, opening it to a page and then handed it back to Yugi. "You do in a sense _become_ the character, but it is safe. Your real world body will enter a sleep like stage as your sub-conscience enters your characters body."

Yugi looked down at the pictures in the book and thought about all of this. The game did seem somewhat safe. Your body entered a sleep like stage, but your mind will be running to process the game. To him that didn't make any sense.

He looked up to Joey when he read a particular part. "What does it mean when it says 'you create a character within the limits'?"

Joey took the book again and flipped through it before he handed it back and pointed.

Yugi blinked and looked down, reading out loud what he pointed to. "In order for the full experience of a second life your character must resemble you. It also helps to make sure that no two characters look the same."

Joey nodded and smirked to Yugi. "My character looks exactly like me. He is also a level 20 worrier."

Yugi nodded his head but another question popped into his head. "If you look so much like your character, won't it be easy for people to identify you and I don't know, stalk you?"

Joey actually laughed at him, causing Yugi to huff and pout at him. "Joeyyy, it's a good question." It was a reasonable fear. He's Japans King of Games, he had enough stalkers as it was and he didn't want any more.

Joey calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye. "Yug, ya can change some things. The things that stay the same are Height, Weight, hair style, eye shape. Things like that."

Yugi nodded now feeling a little better about the game. "Maybe I'll look into getting this game." He mumbled half in thought.

Joey nodded as a smirk grew on his face. He knew Yugi couldn't resist a game no matter what type it is. "You should Yugi, it's a great game. You can battle, level up, join or form a group, even own a house."

As Joey continued to list the things the game had the teacher walked into the room and cleared his throat to get the classes attention.

Yugi turned in his seat and Joey sighed. "Great, Mr. Stiff is here."

Yugi sighed and gave Joey a disappointed look over his shoulder. He knew Joey didn't like Mr. Sennen, half of the school didn't. He was a stricter teacher and he graded harder than anyone he has ever had.

Although Yugi still did well in his class he had to study really hard and pay 110% attention.

Yami Sennen did a head count before he turned to the computer and marked the attendance. He looked back to the class before walking to the board and writing 'Unit teat Monday' on the board. The class groaned but the second Yami turned around, his crimson eyes burning, they stopped.

"As you all can read, a week from today your unit test is taking place. I expect that you all are prepared and study. Those that are not prepared and don't study…. Well that's your own fault."

Yugi sighed and too out his agenda. He didn't think Yami was a bad teacher, quite the opposite. He was just so unfriendly and cold. Yugi was sure if he lightened up a bit and just tried being nice, his students wouldn't talk so badly about him. And his classes would be more fun.

He looked up from his agenda and paid attention as Yami started the lesson.

Once class ended Yugi and Joey walked to their lockers and grabbed their things.

"Heading home Yug?"

Yugi nodded as he closed his locker and turned to Joey. "Jii-chan said he was getting a new product today."

Joey nodded and Yugi started out of the school and heading home.

He quickly reached the game shop and opened the door, the familiar bell chime above his head.

Solomon Moto popped his head up from his magazine and smiled to his grandson. "Welcome home Yugi. The new product was categorized and is on the shelf next to you. You should check it out; I heard it's quite popular!"

Yugi nodded and turned his head, looking to his right. His eyes landed on the box labeled 'Second Life'. He walked over to the shelf and picked a box up off it and looked to Solomon. "Ne, Jii-chan, do you mind if I have one of these? Joey was talking about it in school and he said I should play it?"

Solomon chuckled at his grandson's excited face. He nodded his head and chuckled again as Yugi's face broke out into a huge smile and he ran up stairs yelling 'Thank you'.

Yugi quickly ran to his room and threw his backpack in some direction. He plopped down onto his bed and started opening the box. He took out the goggles and instructions before sitting the box on the stand next to him. He scanned the instructions before nodding and sitting them on top of the box.

The first instruction said to get comfortable, so Yugi laid on his back, his head resting on his pillows.

The next instruction said to put his goggles on, so he slipped them onto his head and adjusted them comfortably.

The last step said to hit the switch at the top and flip them on.

He raised his hand and felt around on the top till he found the switch and he slid it to the side to turn it on.

There was a flash that made him flinch before he felt a pulling in the back of his mind. The next thing he knew he felt like he was falling asleep and blacked out.

0Second Life0

Yugi groaned and slowly opened his eyes again. He blinked slowly before he sat up and looked around. Black. That was all he saw all around him that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Hello!?" He called out and heard his voice echo around the space.

Just as he was about to yell again there was a flash and a girl was standing in front of him. "Welcome to Second Life! I'm Fala, a NPC. A NPC is Non Playable Character. A character that isn't controlled by anyone, and is programmed to do a specific function to usually benefit the player of the game. In this case I'm here to help you set up your character and understand Second Life! Any questions before we start officially?"

Yugi nodded his head from his seat on the floor and looked up to Fala. "What's the point of this game?"

Fala blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Out of everyone who comes here, never once have I been asked that question. It's as the title says, 'Second Life'. It basically provides people with a chance at another life. You live, breath, and survive as this other character."

Yugi nodded his head and thought of another question. "What can you do here?" He knew Joey said some of it but he wanted to hear it from the game its self.

Fala smiled and a small screen appeared next to her when she snapped her fingers. A map appeared on the screen and she pointed to a forest area. "In the forest, mountain and ocean areas there are monsters that will attack you. You battle and collect what they drop as well as experience points that will help level you up."

The map changed and a picture of a town appeared. "There are several small towns located throughout the game, you can shop there for anything you need as well as a house. "

Another switch of the screen and the picture changed to a stadium. "This is the coliseum. You can battle other players here and earn millions of gold if you get to the top and win. You must register the day before the coliseum tournament starts in order to participate."

Yugi nodded in understand and Fala smiled. "I have much more to tell you but we must create your character first. Please stand."

Yugi stood slowly and Fala clapped her hands causing a mirror to appear in front of him. "First know you cannot change your height, weight, hair color, eye color, etcetera."

Yugi nodded again and a smile broke out across her face. "So understanding and simple, I like you."

A light blush dusted across his cheeks causing Fala to giggle at him.

"Okay, next I need you to pick your breed. Elf, Fairy, Vampire, Werewolf, Human…"

As she continued to list the possibilities Yugi cleared his throat to get her attention. "Can I be an elf?"

She nodded and snapped her fingers. Yugi looked at his reflection and cocked a brow at his now pointed ears. "Thought we couldn't change any distinctive characteristics?"

Fala nodded her head this type of question always coming up. "To make the game more fun and fair, depending on your breed one thing changes. Vampires are fangs, elves are ears, and Werewolves are ears and tail."

Yugi nodded his head now understanding why Joey wasn't worried about people identifying people. "Okay next, hair color, eye color, skin color?"

Yugi stared at himself in the mirror, his eyes trailing over his body before a thought hit him. "Can I keep my looks the same…but change my nationality?"

Fala nodded her head and Yugi smiled. He always wanted to know what he would look like as an Egyptian. "Can I be Egyptian?"

One more nod and a snap of her fingers and Yugi felt a tingling sensation. He looked down and watched as his skin tanned to sun kissed. He looked into the mirror and noticed his eyes looked like they were out lined in eye liner. He smiled at himself loving the way he looked right now.

"Is that it?"

Yugi looked up to Fala and nodded his head, quite satisfied with the way he looked.

"Alright then, step back and say 'Menu'.

Yugi blinked but obediently took a step back from the mirror and said, "Menu."

A light gasp escaped his lips as he was suddenly engulfed in a circle of golden light and 5 screens were suddenly circling his head.

"These are the menu screens. They're very important. The golden light circling you is like a safe zone. When the menu is up, you cannot be touched."

She walked over to him and pointed. "The first screen is your status. It shows a picture of your body and where the damage is. Right now you're in full health but if you were to get injured it would show where your damage is and how much. It also lists your breed, attack and defense strength as well as a few other things."

She looked to Yugi to see if he understood and when he nodded she smiled again. "Touch the screen and drag it to your left."

Doing as told Yugi touched the screen and dragged it to the left causing the screens to change and rotate around his head.

"This is the map of the game. There are a total of seven different lands, Winterdale, Riverwood, Silvermoon, Blackthorn, Dawnshadow, Starlight, and Firefox. Each land has its own small towns scattered throughout the land and depending on your level depends on if you can survive there."

Once she was finished Yugi once again dragged the screen to switch it. This time there were several boxes in different categories.

"This is the item screen. Once I give you your backpack the items that are in it as the starter kit will appear here under different categories."

Yugi nodded and dragged the screen again to change it. He blinked in confusion when all that was on there were Fala's name and a green light next to it.

"This is the friends screen. When you befriend people there name will appear here and a light next to their name, Green means online, read means off line. If you click the person's name a list of options will appear."

Yugi clicked her name and a box appeared on the screen listing the options, defriend, block, pm, voice chat. Join group.

"The 'X' in the corner closes it."

Yugi nodded and hit the 'X' in the top corner right of the screen, the box closed and Yugi changed the screen again.

This time there was a giant 'Save' button In the middle of the screen.

"The game does save automatically every now and then. But before you log out you should save it or lose everything."

Yugi nodded again and then tilted his head to the side. "How do I log out?"

Fala smiled and stepped so she was in front of Yugi again. "When you clock save it will save the game and then a new screen will appear once it was done and ask if you want to log out. That's it for the menu screen, any questions?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Okay just say 'menu' again and the menu will close."

Doing as told Yugi watched the screens close up and the light vanished.

"Okay, take this." Fala tossed a backpack to Yugi who easily caught it.

"Unlike normal backpacks anything can be shoved in there, they will just shrink to fit. However their weight will remain the same as if they were there natural size. You can carry only as much as you carrying capacity will allow. If you go over it you will feel it. As your starter kit you have in there currently five healing potions and five magic potions or Mana potions. Your starter armor and your weapon which I will give you now."

As Yugi slipped his backpack on she started listing things.

"What type of weapon do you want, Bow, Sword, Mallet, Staff…"

As she once again continued to list things like a robot Yugi cleared his throat to get her attention. "I would like the bow."

She nodded and snapped her fingers causing a bow and quiver of arrows to appear in her hands and then tossed it to Yugi.

"To check the damage they can do, go to the item menu screen and click your weapon. The stats of the weapon will appear."

One last nod from Yugi and Fala clapped her hands together. Were done then, any questions never fear to visit the help office in the towns."

Yugi took a step back when the ground shook and a hole opened up below him. He felt himself start to panic as a scream tore from his throat and he blacked out as he fell through the hole.

* * *

Inu: No one get mad at me! I have been writing this in school and wanting opinions on it and well since I don't let my family read my work, for obvious reasons, you guys are my only hope. ^^ Let me know what you think of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Inu: Thank you for all the comments guys ^^ Before we start I must address one comment. "I was reminded of a game in a fictional Taiwanese comic which surrounds the whole plot of the story." Well Mr. Guest I dont know what comic you are talking about. 'Second Life' Is a idea I got from Yu-Gi-Oh its self though, Kaiba's virtual reality world. I just edited the idea of the game because I really liked the getting transported into the game idea.

* * *

Second Life- Two

A light groan escaped the sun kissed Egyptian boy as he started to stir. He felt the ground below him and his brows furrowed together in confusion.

He sat up and looked around as understand hit him. He's in the game Joey told him about, Second Life.

A beeping noise inside his head made him stand up. He looked around before he said Menu and the golden light appeared as well as the screens. When they opened another window popped up that read 'Welcome to Second Life, enter your new name!'

The boy thought for a moment before he raised a hand and wrote in with his index finger, 'Heba'.

The screen chimed and closed and Heba dragged the screens to the map to find out where he was and which way to go. He was in the land called Silvermoon and about a mile to the right of him was a town called silversprings.

He closed the window and started to the right to head to the town. He looked around as he walked and admired everything around him. This was amazing, he could hear, see, smell and feel everything as If it was real. The wind blew though his hair and played with his blond bangs. The wind felt incredible real. He could even smell the scents it carried with it.

He stopped when he heard a noise and looked to his left as when the growling noise increased. A wolf ran out of the bush and started to growl, snapping its teeth at Heba as white foam came out of its mouth and started running down the side of its face.

Heba flinched and took a step back in slight fear. When the wolf barked and took a step towards Heba he quickly grabbed his bow and drew an arrow from the quiver. He placed the arrow on the bow and pulled it back taking aim at the wolf just as it leaped at Heba, aiming for his neck.

Heba released the arrow hearing it whoosh through the air before there was a yelp and the wolf fell lifelessly to the ground, the arrow embedding in the forehead between the wolfs eyes.

The beeping one again returned and Heba opened the menu and a screen popped up that read 'Level up! Now Level 2!'

Heba saw his strength increase as well as his defense, health, mana and carrying capacity. He then closed the menu and looked at the wolfs remains as it started to vanish and underneath it the items it dropped became more seeable.

He walked over and picked up the gold coins, slipping them into the change bag before putting it in his pocket again. He then picked up a dagger. It was a basic dagger with a black handle and a lilac gem in the hilt. He attached it to his side before he stood and carried on his way to the town.

By the time he reached silversprings he was level ten and panting. He literally felt like his legs were going to collapse with how much they were shaking right now. He placed a hand on the sign that said 'Silversprings' to hold his weight so he could relax and catch his breath. His stomach growled and he groaned realizing just how tired and hungry he was. For a game this place was remarkably like the real world. He could feel fatigue, thirst and hunger as if in the real world.

Once he caught his breath he walked into the town and looked around. It was a small town that looked like it was both based off of the current world and history. People were dressed in both old fashion cloths and modern cloths. There was a market street to his left so he started there heading into the first café he saw when he stomach once again reminded him just how hungry he was.

He opened the door and walked in, smiling to the waitress that greeted him. He was about to ask for a loaf of bread when a familiar voice rang throughout the restaurant and into his ears.

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

Heba blinked as he turned toward where he heard the voice. His lilac eyes landed on a blond who was arguing with a brunet. His eyes trailed over the blonds form taking in the silver armor he was wearing and the hair style he had.

"Could have fooled me, Jounouchi."

Heba's eyes as well as the Jounouchi's trailed up to his head. Heba had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the dog ears that twitched and folded back on top of Jounouchi's head.

The blond turned raging eyes to the brunet. "Seth! I demand you undo the spell right now!"

Heba walked over to them as he realized who Jounouchi was. It wasn't too hard to figure out with the fact that Joey said he was a warrior and his character looked exactly like him. On top of that the man was both loud and obnoxious like Joey.

Once he reached them he cleared his throat causing both boys to look down at him. "Hey Jounouchi."

The blond's brows furrowed together as he looked the short boy over. Once his eyes landed on that spiky tri-colored hair, they widened and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Couldn't resist could you?"

Heba giggled and shook his head. "Jii-chan got them and gave me one."

Jounouchi nodded and looked to Seth who by now had a look of absolute confusion on his face. "Seth this is…"

"Heba."

"Heba, I know him in real life." Jounouchi finished filling in the poor confused man.

Seth turned to Heba and extended a hand. "Seth, wizard level 18."

Heba took the man's hand and shook it. "Heba, elf level ten."

Seth nodded and Jounouchi smiled broadly to Heba. "Heba, join our group. Right now it's just me Seth and Atem."

Heba gave him a confused look. "Atem?"

Seth nodded and a sigh escaped his lips. "Atem's a vampire level 25. He's skilled in the sword like Jounouchi and I'm related to him in real life. He's probably in his house eating right now, we just finish a mission."

To Heba the man sounded anti-social. Eating at home alone while his friends and teammates were eating at a café.

"Hey Heba, if you got the money you should go buy a new bow and armor. That stuff you got won't defend you well."

Heba nodded and went to the front of the café, ordering a loaf of bread to eat as he headed into the rest of the market place.

"Oh Heba!"

Heba froze at the front door before looking over his shoulder to Jounouchi. "Me and Seth are going to send you the friend request as well as the request to join the team. Make sure you accept it and send one of us a private message to let us know when you done so we can tell you where to meet us."

Heba nodded his head and continued the rest of the way out of the door. He looked around the market place deciding where he should start first when an armor store caught his attention. He stepped inside and got himself some chainmail that gets worn under the green shirt he bought. He also got a pair of brown archer gloves and green pants.

He then went across the store to a bow shop and got himself a midnight black cross bow and a matching quiver of one thousand arrows that ironically all fit in the quiver like his backpack. He strapped the new quiver on and slid his bow over his shoulder before continuing to look around the market place.

He was about to accept the friend requests and tell Jounouchi he was done when a store caught his attention. He froze in place and his stared into a window at an egg that was resting on a dark blue pillow. It was relatively large but looked like it would fit into the hold on his arms perfectly.

It was white with a light green spiral design around it.

He felt hypnotized as he just stared at it. A pulling sensation in the back of his mind that told him he needed to have the egg. He didn't even register when someone stopped right next to him.

"Are you an elf?"

Heba snapped out of his trance like state and looked up to the person. He was shocked at how much they looked alike except he was taller and his eyes and the tips of his hair were a breath taking crimson.

Once remembering the man had asked him a question he nodded his head and looked to the hand extended to him. He gently took it and shook it before introducing himself. "Heba, elf level ten."

The man released his hand and nodded his head. "Ah, you're the boy they sent me to find. I am Atem, vampire level 25. You took forever shopping that Seth and Jounouchi were afraid you got lost. Well Jounouchi was, Seth said you probably got killed."

His eyes drifted back to the egg before he looked back to Heba again. "It seems you found your familiar already."

Heba cocked a brow at this and tilted his head to the side. "Familiar?"

Atem sighed and grabbed Heba's arms and started to drag him into the store. "Every character has a familiar. A familiar or _familiar spirit_ is a supernatural being that helps and supports a character; you feel drawn to them and have a special connection to them. Traditionally, a familiar is an animal, but some are said to be different like fairies, dragons, but I have yet to see one."

He looked to Heba to make sure the boy understood and when he got a nod he continued. "Normally there not eggs or sold in a store. You meet them when you travel. It's also rare to find it at your weak level."

Heba didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a complement.

Atem stopped them in front of the store owner and pointed to the egg. "How much for that?"

The owner looked to the egg and picked it up before he looked to Atem. "15000 gold."

Heba's eyes widened and he looked up to Atem. "10000 and you have a deal."

The owner shook his head. "No way, 13000."

Atem sighed at this getting irritated. "Meet me in the middle at 11500."

The owner hesitated slightly before finally nodding. Atem released Heba's hand and reached into his pocket. He took out the gold and handed it to the man who then handed to egg to Atem.

Atem started out of the store and Heba quickly followed. They reached a house and Atem unlocked the door and headed inside.

They walked to the living room and Atem turned to Heba and handed him the egg.

"Why, why did you buy this for me?" He asked cradling it in his arms and looking up to Atem.

Atem shrugged his shoulders and plopped into his chair. "You may want to check it status and accept Jounouchi's, Seth's and my friend requests as well as the group request."

Heba sighed when he didn't get a real answer and mumbled menu. He quickly accepted the requests and then went to the item screen. He clicked the egg and learned it was only at 15% to hatching. He closed the menu and blinked when Jounouchi and Seth were suddenly in the room.

"Hay Heba! Welcome to the group!" Jounouchi pulled Heba into a hug as Seth turned to Atem.

"So we have a elf, a wizard, a vampire and a human now. This is a great variety."

Atem nodded as a smirk played on his lips. "It expands the list of types of missions we can go on well."

Heba looked to Jounouchi for clarification on what they were talking about.

"You see Heba; some missions require the abilities of certain classes. For example the last mission required the strength of a vampire to move a bolder that was blocking the cave we had to go in. Of course the strength depends on the level like your levels will determine what spells you can learn."

Heba nodded in understanding and Jounouchi took a seat. Heba followed suit and sat next to him his new egg cradled in his lap.

Jounouchi looked at the egg and tilted his head to the side. "Where did you get the egg? There expensive."

Heba nodded his head and looked to Atem. "Atem bought it for me."

Both Jounouchi and Seth's eyes brows shot up and looked to Atem in astonishment. "Really Atem? Why? You never do that for anyone!"

Atem sighed and once again shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just thought since it's his familiar and it's so rare to find it at his level and as an egg he should have it. Plus I want to know what it is."

They both nodded accepting that answer and Atem cleared his throat.

"I say for today we log out and tomorrow we focus on that mission we have been wanting to do."

Jounouchi piped in at this as his eyes trailed to Heba nervously. "The mission with the vine spell requires Heba to be level 15 and he's only level 10."

Atem shrugged and stood. "It's not that hard to get there. I'll go hunting with him tomorrow to help him level up and he'll learn the spell for the mission."

His eyes trailed to Heba then. "You okay with that?"

Heba nodded and smiled to Atem. "I want to help. I owe you for the egg after all."

Atem gave a light smile to him and he looked to the others who shrugged and nodded in acceptance to this plan. He stood slowly making sure he wasn't going to drop the egg before he said 'menu'. The golden light circled around him and the screens once again appeared. He changed the screen till it went to the save screen and he clicked save. He waited a few moments before the new screen popped up and asked him if he wanted to log out. Heba clicked log out and he once again blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Second Life- 3

Yugi's conscience slowly came back and he reached up and removed the goggles from his head. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up and looking to the clock next to him on his night stand.

"Its six o'clock already!?" He knew by now Solomon would have dinner done and wondering what he was doing.

He quickly climbed out of bed and ran down stairs where he found Solomon setting the dining table. "I'm sorry I'm late Jiichan."

Solomon looked up and smiled a knowing smile to Yugi. "I called you for dinner quite a few times; I was starting to wonder if you would ever join me."

Yugi sighed and headed into the kitchen to get the dinner. He picked up the tuna noodle casserole and took it to the table. "I'm sorry; it's just that game…. Really draws you in." He knew Solomon wouldn't understand the hidden meaning in his words but it was the best way he could describe it.

Solomon chuckled at Yugi thinking he just meant he was so absorbed in it he didn't hear Solomon call him or notice the time, like with all the other new games the boy gets.

Yugi sat down at the table and Solomon sat across from him, both filling their plates with food before addressing each other.

"How was school Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged and poked around with his food. "The usual, saw friends, got home work, Mr. Sennen assigned another unit test."

Solomon nodded and Yugi looked up to him. "How was helping the museum?"

Solomon smiled and took a bite of his food, swallowing before answering his grandson. "It was good; hopefully they won't need my help anymore there getting a new worker."

Yugi nodded and started to eat his dinner.

0Morning0

The next morning Yugi quickly got ready for school and packed his things and headed off to school.

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked up from his locker and smiled to Joey. "Hey Joe."

Joey leaned on the locker next to Yugi's and smiled to his small friend. "So, did you like you time in second life?"

Yugi nodded his head and shut his locker before motioning with Joey to walk with him to Yami's class. "I did, it is a fun game and I look forward to playing with you guys today. What was that mission you were talking about?"

Joey and Yugi sat in their assigned seats and Yugi turned in his to look at Joey as the man once again reached into his backpack and pulled out the walkthrough to Second Life. He sat it on his desk and flipped through it till he got to the map of the game and turned it to Yugi, pointing to one of the lands.

"Were currently in the land called Silvermoon. The land is so named because of the cave that is at the top of the island. In order to get to Riverwood the island we have to complete twenty hard level missions. We currently have nineteen done."

Joey looked to Yugi who gave a nod as to say he understood and Joey could continue.

"There's one mission Seth and Atem have wanted to do. It's called 'Silver Hunt'. We have to go to silver cave and fine the treasure that's buried deep in it."

Yugi nodded but to him that didn't sound too hard, so why would they need him? He looked over to Joey again and tilted his head to the side. "If that's all you have to do then why do you guys need me?"

Joey flipped through a few pages and pushed to book to Yugi and pointed to a list of levels and skills. "We need you because in order to get to the cave we have to scale walls and none of us can. Atem's plan is to get you to level 15 and have you learned 'Vine Growth'."

Yugi quickly caught on and nodded to Joey again. They wanted him to create vines tat they could use to act like a rope to pull themselves up the cliff. It was a good idea.

"Any clue what the prize is?"

Joey shook his head. "No one knows because it's different every time." He then fully turned to Yugi and cocked a brow. "Anyway, what's up with you and Atem? He's never and I mean NEVER been that nice. I mean he bought you an egg AND he smiled!"

A light blush dusted across Yugi's cheeks and he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's just being nice."

Joey shook his head. "Atem's not nice. He's cold like Seth."

Yugi cocked a brow at this. "You sure pick interesting people to team up with."

Joey groaned and dropped his head onto his desk with a 'THUD'. "I know! I have the WORST luck."

There was a deep baritone chuckle and a voice said, "Mister Wheeler, banging your head on your desk WONT knock some common sense into it."

Joey snapped his head up at the words and glared at Yami. He looked to what Yami was holding before he spoke. "And drinking hot coffee won't melt that cold heart of yours!"

Yami actually chuckled at that and then smirked to Joey. "It's not coffee, its ice tea." His eyes drifted to Yugi and his smirk turned into a smile before he turned and walked back to his desk to take attendance.

Joey blinked in both shock and confusion before he leaned over and whispered to Yugi. "Did Yami Sennen just not make a joke but also smile!?"

Yugi nodded his head slowly as he stared at his teacher in absolute shock.

"You think he finally got laid?"

Yugi snapped his head to Joey and gave him a disgusted look. "I don't want to think that about my teacher!"

Joey shrugged his shoulders and Yugi and him looked back to the front of the room when Yami started to speak.

"I have decided to give you all a free period today. I have work to do and I am sure all of you do, like studying for my test. So use this time to get stuff done. If you don't have work and you think you have studied enough for the unit test, please be respectful of those around you doing work."

Once he was finished a few hands shot up into the air and Yami pointed to Joey. "Yes Mister Wheeler?"\

"Are you ill!?"

Yami chuckled again and shook his head, he had figured to class would act like this to his behavior. They never really did like him because of how cold he made himself and at how hard he graded them. But if they all had easy going teachers how would they ever learn anything? The real world is not a walk in the park! He shook his head to come out of his thoughts and smiled to Joey. "No, I am just in a good mood and thought I would give you all some time to study when I am around so you can ask me any questions."

Joey tilted his head to the side and looked over to Yugi who just shook his head in a way to say that he was equally confused but glad that Yami was being nice for a change.

"This is weird Yug."

Yugi giggled and turned to Joey. "I think it's nice. He is in a good mood and he is being nice, why can't you enjoy it and be happy for him Joey?"

"Because it's just like the Atem thing, there both being so….weird. What if-"

Joey was cut off by Yugi rapidly shaking his head. "Joey, Mister Sennen maybe a lot of things but he is not Atem. Can you even imagine the man playing a game like that?"

Joey froze as he considered this for a moment and then with a sigh nodded his head. "I have just been trying for forever to figure out who him and Seth are. And you have to admit they do both have the same hair style…"  
He trailed off when Yugi pointed to his own hair. "Joe, _I_ have the same hair style as him. A lot of people, who are a fan of the King of Games, has our hair style."

Joey sighed and nodded his head in defeat. "Alright, alright, you have a valid point. I give up. But I _will_ figure out who they are. _Especially_ Seth."

Yugi giggled and shook his head at Joey. "Sureee you will." He ignored the glare Joey sent him and slowly got up from his desk and headed over to Yami's. He had a question nagging at him and he wanted to ask the man it. He stopped when he was right in front of Yami's desk and cleared his throat. "Mister Sennen?"

Yami blinked and slowly looked up from his paper work. "Yes Mister Moto?"

Yugi swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, worried that this would be too personal of a question to ask his teacher. "If it's not to personal to ask Mister Sennen. Can I as what it is that put you in such a good mood?"

A smile once again made its way onto his teachers face and he nodded his head. "It maybe to personal but if you don't repeat what I tell you, we can pretend this conversation never happened."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement to this and Yami held a hand out to the boy. He slowly took Yami's hand and shook it to seal the deal.

Yami took his hand back and laced his fingers together, his elbows resting on the desk, and then rested his chin on top of his laced hands. "I met a boy yesterday. He was sweet and innocent but still had an air of hidden strength around him. He had the most gorgeous eyes and I can't seem to get him out of my head."

Yugi blinked slowly before his eyes widened and he stared at his teacher in absolute shock again. "Mister Sennen, in all due respect… I think you have a _crush _on this boy."

Yami froze at Yugi's words and his eyes dazed out as if he was deep in thought. After a few moments a sighed escaped him and he stared down at his paper work. "You may be right about that Mister Moto."

Yugi smiled down sympathetically at his teacher. It was hard to be in love and even harder to be in love with someone of the same gender.

"I wish you luck Mister Moto." With that said he turned and started back to his desk to leave his teacher to his new thoughts. He sat down at his desk and shook his head when Joey asked what they talked about. He promised his teacher he wouldn't tell anyone what they talked about and he was a man of his word.

He eagerly and patiently watched the clock on the wall, wiling it to move to two thirty so he could head home and go on Second Life. He wasn't sure why but he was beyond eager to go and see Atem so they could start training. He had actually been looking forward to it since he had logged off last night and now he seemed to be counting the minutes away till he could go do it.

Once the bell finally rang Yugi hurried to his locker and grabbed his things. He wished goodbye to Joey and walked him as fast as he could.

He opened the game shop door, smiling at the familiar bell that announced his arrival. He looked to his grandfather who wasn't alone this time.

"Ah, welcome home Yugi. I assume you remember Aknamkanon?"  
Yugi nodded his head and looked to the man who had been friends with his grandfather for years. "Hello Sir."

Aknamkanon smiled to Yugi and nodded his head. "Hello Yugi."

Yugi looked back to his grandfather and cocked a brow when the shop keys were suddenly thrown to him.

"My boy I need you to watch the shop, me and Aknamkanon are going out. You can close up about five o'clock since it's a Friday."

Yugi suppressed a groan and nodded his head to his grandfather.

Once the two of them left Yugi took his seat behind the counter and once again watched the clock. Counting the minutes till he could close up the shop.

Within the time he had very few to little customers and the ones he did get challenged him to a duel. One of the reasons he hated running the game shop in his grandfathers absences. It did help to pass the time though and when five o'clock came around he eagerly closed up the shop and ran upstairs to his room.

He grabbed his goggles and laid down on the bed and quickly flipped the switch, allowing that pulling feeling in the back of his head to consume him.

* * *

Inu: Hello ^^ I hope you are all enjoying this. I want to thank you all for the reviews! Now I have a few people to address I do it this way because it's a pain to message all of you privately…

phantomworks: O.O I can't believe you reviewed one of my stories! I love your stories! ^^ And I hope you do make a game like this It does sound fun.

Yami's Devil: I have never played WOW so I have no idea what you mean.

Rowan: Umm… Link wears green, brown and white. Heba/Yugi, is only wearing green and brown and he doesn't have a hat on. But I can see where you made the comparison! ^^

Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad: I'm not hiding who they are and I am fairly sure their identities are obvious _but_ I promise that they will all be identified soonish.

Okay that's it ^^ If you guys have questions just post it in the review and ill answer in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Inu: I don't like repeating myself. And I hate doing it even more when what I have to repeat is already written down. As I have said before "'Second Life' is an idea I got from Yu-Gi-Oh itself, Kaiba's virtual reality world. I just edited the idea of the game because I really liked the getting transported into the game idea." Yami's Devil please stop commenting about WOW, I have never even so much as played that game. Cheshirekitten909, I hope you don't see this as an attack it's just four chapters into this and I am getting irritated at people comparing my story to other games and books.

The Chronicler: Yes the other characters will make an appearance but not till chapter 8.

Doragon-chan: Do you not believe in love at first site? *Laughs* Yami has a bad case of it.

* * *

Second Life- Four

Heba woke up on the floor in front of a fire place. He sat up and around only to realize he was once again in Atem's house. He grabbed his egg that was next to him before that familiar beeping reached his ears. He opened the menu and a new screen appeared that listed names that wanted to add him as a friend.

He blinked and read the names listed there; Marik and Mariku. His brows furrowed together in confusion but he clicked accept anyway. He then scrolled over to his item screen and clicked his egg to see what percent it was at. It was currently at 50%. Complete to hatching.

Nodding he closed the menu screen and jumped slightly when Atem was standing in front of him.

"You late, Heba."

Heba blinked and tilted his head to the side. "How am I late? We never set a time to meet."

"Joey said that you said you were going to be here around 3. It's now five."

Heba sighed and then nodded in understanding. "I know and I'm sorry, I got caught up in something where I work."

He looked to Atem as the man blinked slowly and then tilted his head to the side. "How old are you?"

"18." He answered slowly and honestly. He didn't feel too worried about telling the man his age. "How old are you?"

Atem smiled but to him it seemed sad. "I am 24, six years your senior."

Heba nodded and Atem motioned for him to follow him. "Jounouchi is with Seth stacking up on potions for the mission; it's my job to get you to level 15."

They left the town and headed into the forest Heba had woken up in the first time. They wondered about half a mile into it before they stop and Atem turned to him.

"Put the egg in your backpack, it will be safer there."

Heba nodded his head and slid the egg into his bag before taking out his bow and quiver.

Atem smiled to him and then motioned around them. "Leveling up is simple. All you have to do is fight the creatures around us. You can level up by the experience points you will gain from defeating them. You can also level up by cretin items but finding them is hard and rare."

A nod from Heba and Atem turned and started walking to find some creatures.

0o0Second Life0o0

Heba bent over, placed his hands on his knees and panted. A thick layer of sweat coated his skin from all the fighting he had just done. "You know –pant- this game –pant- is a little -pant- to real."

Atem laughed at him causing Heba to blush slightly and pout at the man. He was about to respond when the ground stated to sake and caused him to sway a bit. He snapped his head up to Atem when he heard a growling noise and gave the man a worried look.

"Atem…"

Atem shook his head and turned around slowly. He backed up till he was directly in front of Heba and then reached back, clamping a hand around the boy's wrist. "Don't. Move."

Heba nodded and just as he did the monster came into view. Heba's eyes widened as they trailed over the giants body, its pale white skin reminding him of what he looked like in the real world.

The giant sniffed the air before he looked down and grinned, some drool trailing down and splashing to the ground like bucket dumping water.

"Foooood."

Heba shivered as the drawn out work rumbled through out the forest and throughout his body.

The giant gripped his club and before Heba could think to move he swung it down and Atem roughly pushed him out of the way. He slid across the forest floor and went head first right into a tree.

He frowned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head before looking to where Atem was just as the man jumped out of the way of the club and drew his sword, successfully cutting the giant on the ankle.

It screamed in pain and with his free hand swiped down at Atem. The man easily dogged it and Heba noticed something…. The Giant was incredible slow.

He looked up to the tree he hit his head on and with a grin stood up. He gripped the branch he could reach and started to climb his way up. When he was about half way up the tree he straddled a branch and drew an arrow, taking a deep breath as he did so.

He held his breath and took aim at the giants eyes. Once sure it would hit its mark he released the arrow and his breath.

He heard the whoosh of the arrow as it flew through the air and a satisfied grin appeared on his face when the giant screamed in pain as the arrow embedded in his eye.

What happened next, he was not prepared for.

The giant turned blood red and piercing eyes to him and charged, suddenly being very fast.

He swung the club down at the middle of the tree, slicing the trunk of the tree and causing Heba to fall out of the tree.

He screamed and his arms went over his head to protect it from the fall. Not even a few seconds later he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him to an equally strong chest. He stopped screaming and opened his eyes to meet Atem's crimson.

"Nice aim, bad place to shoot from."

Heba nodded his head rapidly and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck as a blush dusted over his cheeks.

Atem smiled to the boys in his arms before he almost reluctantly sat him down on his feet.

Heba adjusted his cloths and looked up to the giant that was pulling the arrow out of its eye and whimpering as it did so.

Heba felt his heart hurt at the sight and he looked up to Atem, his eyes soft and saddened. "Atem…..I feel bad now. He looks so innocent and like a big child."  
Atem's smile softened even more before he drew his sword. "Look away then Heba, it's time we put him out of his misery."

Nodding his head to Atem, he closed his eyes and turned away.

There was a riffle of leaves before a scream he recognized to be the giants and then a thud that shook the earth.

The beeping came back and Heba opened the menu and his eyes. A box popped up that read 'Level Up! Now Level 15! Spell Learned: Vines!'

He closed the menu and turned to Atem who was walking over to him as he sheathed his sword. "I'm level 15 now Atem, I also learned the spell."

His eyes trailed to the giant's body as an arm draped over his shoulder to lead him away.

"It was for the best, Heba."

Heba sighed and nodded his head before sliding his backpack off his shoulders and taking out his egg. He slid his backpack back on and cuddled the egg in his arms.

He smiled as he felt that familiar warmth seem to pulsate from it. "Atem, I never said thank you for my egg so… thank you."

Atem smiled down at him, a warm smile forming on his lips as the arm around him tightened. "You're welcome, Heba"

They walked back into Silversprings and headed in the direction of Atem's house. Atem unlocked the door and the two of them walked in and took a seat in the living room. Seth and Joey didn't seem to be back yet so Atem sent them a message to let them know they were done.

"So Heba I have a question to ask you and it may seem too personal but I would really like you to answer."

Heba tilted his head at this and casted him a confused look. "What is it Atem?"

Atem bit his bottom lip and looked to Heba nervously before sighing and asking with as much courage as he could. "Can you…..tell me your real name?"

Heba froze and his eyes widened. He looked down to his lap nervously. He didn't know Atem really! He couldn't trust the man! "I-I ca-can't A-Atem."

Atem sighed but nodded his head in understanding. "Can you at least give me a hint at who you are?"

Heba continued to stare at his lap before a sigh escaped him and he nervously whispered out. "I live in Domino, Japan."

Domino was a relatively large place. There was no way out of the 2 thousand people that lived there he could figure out who he was.

He looked up to Atem through his bands and watched as a smile lit up the man's face. "I live there to."

Heba's eyes widened and as he opened his mouth to say something the door to Atem's house flew open and Seth and Jounouchi walked in and into the living room.

Ad usual Jounouchi looked irritated and Seth had a smirk on his face.

Jounouchi plopped down onto the couch next to Heba and looked to Atem. "We bought everything for the mission tomorrow, how did things go on your end?"

Atem smirked and folded his arms over his chest. "As promised Heba is level 15 and knows the spell."

Jounouchi nodded and looked to Atem, smirking. "Told you they could do it."

Seth rolled his eyes at Jounouchi. "Well since were already we should log out then. It's too late to start the mission now."

They nodded in agreement and stood up. Jounouchi and Seth logged out and Atem turned to Heba.

"I hope we will meet each other in the real world one day soon."

Heba felt himself blush again and Atem smirked before logging out.

Heba sighed and opened his own menu and logged out.

* * *

_**0o0This Chapter Is Dedicated To My Best Friend Whose Birthday Is Tomorrow! Happy Birthday!0o0**_


	5. Chapter 5

Inu: I promised it would be up today and it is! So here you go the apparently long awaited next chapter to second life. I say long awaited because people seem to feel the need to scream at me when I don't update it.

* * *

Second Life- 5

Yugi had woken up early and made himself and Solomon breakfast. Not too long after they finished eating washed the dishes and Solomon dropped some news on him.

"Yugi, were having some guests over for dinner."

Yugi nodded and mentally sighed when he realized he wouldn't be able to get onto second life till late or maybe not even at all tonight.

"Who's coming Jii-chan?"

Solomon put the butter and maybe syrup away before turning to Yugi. "Aknamkanon and his son."

Yugi's brows furrowed together and he looked to Solomon confused. "He has a son?"

Solomon nodded and took out a pad and pen. Writing something's down. "That's right. He looked with his mother here when Aknamkanon and Amem divorced. After she died thought Aknamkanon moved up here."

Yugi nodded but still couldn't believe for as long as he knew Aknamkanon he had never heard of or met his son.

"So what is his name?""

Solomon ripped the paper off the pad and handed it to Yugi after he dried his hands. "Yami Sennen. Could you pick those things up for me at the market?"

Yugi stared in shock at Solomon when he heard the name. His history teacher… was Solomon's best friend's son… and he was coming over for dinner.

He nodded his head before heading out the door and to the market.

Once at the market he grabbed the things on Solomon list and paid for them before heading out of the store. He was about to start home when out of the corner of his eyes he saw that familiar tri-colored hair.

He turned his head slowly and just as he thought he would, his eyes landed on Yami... He waited till he was sure the man was within hearing distance before he called out to him. "Mister Sennen! Good morning!"

He watched in mild amusement as Yami froze and looked around, as if shocked one of his students would openly and willingly talk to him.

When crimson eyes met his own lilac he gave the man a light smile. "How are you?"

He watched Yami's eyes trail over him before landing on the bags. "I'm alright, what are you doing with those bags Yugi? Surely you're not walking home."

Yugi adjusted the bags before shrugging his shoulders, causing a slight sigh to escape his teacher.

"I only have to pick up some whine for dinner. Wait here for me and I'll give you a lift him."

Yugi nodded even thought he was pretty sure it was illegal for teachers to give their students a ride home, he also thought it was different when said teacher was a family friend.

Not even five minutes later the door opened again and Yami walked out motioning for Yugi to follow him to his car.

He followed Yami to said car and the man popped the trunks so he could put the bags in the back of the car. He closed the trunk and walked around to the passenger side and got in. He bucked his seat belt and turned to Yami when he got in.

He watched the man turn on the car before hesitating slightly. After what seemed like a internal debate going on inside his head, he turned to Yugi. "Do you like frozen yogurt?"

Yugi blinked a little confused by the sudden question before he nodded his head.

Yami smiled to him and put his car in drive ad started toward the yogurt parlor. "Your grandfather and my father apparently know each other very well, so I think we should get to know each other a little bit more. It may make the dinner less awkward for us."

Yugi nodded actually liking this idea even though a part of his mind kept reminding him Yami was his teacher and if people saw them together it could turn out bad.

Once at the yogurt place, Yugi ordered a strawberry banana and Yami ordered raspberry. They sat at a booth and talked for a bit about their lives.

Yami told him his parents split when he was ten, his father stayed in Egypt and his mom dragged him to Japan when she got custody. Then at 15 his mother died and his father moved to Japan to take care of him and help with the funeral arrangements.

Yugi listened to Yami talk and was amazed at how right and natural it felt to just sit there and do this. It was as of they were already acquainted as more then teacher and student and friends.

Once Yami was finished Yugi started his story. His mother had died giving birth to him and his father was so full of grief and anger he couldn't even look at Yugi. He had practically begged Solomon to take him and now once a moth he gets a check from his father but that's it.

"What's the checks for?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and swallowed a bit of his yogurt. "Guilt? I'm not really sure. All I know is its 200 dollars and I put it directly into the bank."

Yami nodded in understanding. In all honesty Yugi doesn't hate his father. He understood slightly why he did what he did. And Yugi loves his life and knew id he had to live with his father it wouldn't have been the same. His grandfather was a amazing person and is thankful to the man for everything he did and still does for him.

"So Yami, how's your crush going?" Somewhere along the line of talking he had switched to using Yami's first name and he found he actually preferred it. Yami also didn't seem to mind so Yugi kept doing it.

He watched as a light blush crept over Yami's cheeks and it caused Yugi to giggle while at the same time made him feel slightly sad. He wasn't sure why that was after all Yami was his friend and he should feel happy for the man.

"I think it's going fairly well. I have reached a few walls and actually am not sure what to do now."  
Yugi stopped giggling when he heard this and the sadness in Yami's voice. He gave the man a looked of concern as he asked. "What do you mean?"

Yami sighed and looked down at his yogurt, absent mindedly poking at it with his spoon. "I learned he's 18."

Yugi tilted his head to the side not quite seeing the big deal.

Yami sighed again at the look he got and elaborated. "I'm six years his senior Yugi. And on top of that I am a teacher and since he lives in Domino there is a high possibility he is one of my students."

Understanding dawned on him and he nodded his head. "Do you know he is still in high school?"

Yami shook his head and Yugi smiled lightly even as the sad feeling seemed to increase. "So there is a chance he is not. Look at things this way Yami, he is not a minor and age is just a number. Also if he liked you back then you should give it a chance. It's hard to find love in this day in age, especially real love." Yugi looked down at the last part knowing it all too well. He had some terrible relationships and was sure that he would never find love.

Yami's eyes widened as he openly gapped at the small teen. "That… was amazing advice Yugi."

A light blush dusted over the teens cheeks at the compliment and he also felt his heart rate pick up. He pushed the feeling away though and stood with his trash. "It was mostly just my own opinion."

Yami smiled and stood as well throwing his trash out with Yugi. "Well thank you for the advice. It was not only good advice but something I will definitely consider listening to."

The two of them left, heading back to the car and then starting back to the game shop. His eyes trailed over to the clock and noticed it was 3 pm. He hopped the guys would understand he couldn't get online to help start the mission.

He noticed Yami's eyes also on the clock before they went to the road and he wondered if the man also had something he wanted to do today. As a teacher it could vary from grades he wanted to get done to planning the next lesson.

They soon reached the shop and Yugi had Yami pop the trunk she he could grab the bags from it. Yami then took a few and grabbed his wine before the two of them headed up to the apartment part of the game shop.

They sat the bags in the kitchen before heading into the living room where Aknamkanon and Solomon were drinking tea and discussing some things about their dig.

Aknamkanon looked up from his tea and smiled to the two of them. "What took you so long boys? You didn't need to get that much from the store. "

"I met Yugi at the market and was not going to let him walk home with those heavy bags. I also decided since you two already know so well this dinner would go better and be less awkward if I got to know Yugi a little more. You know as a person and not as teacher and student."

Aknamkanon nodded his head before looking to Yami seriously. "Be careful you and him could get into a lot of trouble. He's still in high school and one of your students."

Yugi nodded in understanding knowing that he did have to keep a specific line between them. The rules are however slightly different because I am a family friend and you and I are on his emergency contact list for incase Solomon cannot be reached."

Yugi cocked a brow at that not knowing that piece of information. He also knew Aknamkanon had a point and so did Yami. Although Yami was his teacher he was also a family friend who he found himself hoping would continue to be his friend and hang out with him like they did today.

He had enjoyed his time with Yami today and was starting to see him in a new light. What was beneath all that coldness he wore at school.

Dinner went off without a hitch. They got along and talked about everything that happened today and the dig Aknamkanon and Solomon were going on in about a month and a half.

Once everything was finished and Yugi had showered he headed off to bed as it was too late to log onto second life.

Yugi had woken up at eight am to his phone going off. He rolled over and grabbed his phone, flipping it open and answering it slightly drossy. "Hello?"

"Yugi! Where were you yesterday!?"

Yugi groaned and pulled the phone away from his ear. Joey definitely did not know how to read a clock. "Joey do you own a clock and know how to read it?"

Yugi could practically feel the man roll his eyes through the phone. "Forget the time, you and Atem didn't log on yesterday so me and Set were stuck just collecting gold and doing stupid low level missions."

Yugi sat up when he heard that Atem didn't log on either. It was weird considering the man had asked if he would see him tomorrow. Maybe something had come up?

He broke from his thoughts when Joey started ranting again. Yugi cleared his throat to get his attention and calmly told him he would explain what happened later and once he had showered and ate he would be on.

Joey had happily agreed and told him he would see him online.

The two teens hung up and Yugi slid from bed, stretching to loosen his muscles before setting about his morning.

* * *

Author's note.  
Ohhh: Two words (BACK OFF) four words (DON'T BE AN ASS) four more words (I HAVE A LIFE!).  
deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: I did start reading it in my spare time and now understand why you all thought I have read it. And thank you for the compliment it means a lot to me.  
A Yami Named Pix: If you ever played pokemon this would make sense. Even if another player helps in the batter but does not kill the monster they get some experience points. Although Heba did not kill the monster he did help Atem do it.  
SweetPearl: Thank you for the help.  
Silversomthing: I do plan on finishing my stories just slightly busy sorry.  
Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad: I actually don't know it just was the easiest way to do it.  
cheshirekitten909: I understand and it's okay. I also get a lot of people do not read the authors notes even though they should at least skim them.  
Zambino: I understand and thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_'You are the most impatient person I have ever met, Jounouchi. You know, some of us have live outside of this game.'  
_After finally logging into the game at about 1o'clock, Jounouchi had started ranting at Heba about how long they'd been waiting for him, so they could start the mission. Needless to say, Heba was not happy, and the two ended up in a heated argument.  
"Alright you two, Break it up! This just shows that things come up and not _all _things will go according to plan. And that's fine. The important thing is we are all here now and ready to take action."  
Heba smiled at Atem and nodded in enthusiastic agreement.  
"Atem's right Jounouchi, so can we start the mission now?" Jounouchi grumbled but nodded nonetheless, turning in the direction of the mission administrator. Heba fell into stride with Atem as Seth quickened to walk with the put out blonde. "So…What did you have to do yesterday, Atem?" Heba looked up at the man curiously, flashing him a light smile, which was returned.  
"I had a dinner to go to. What about you?" The shorter male nodded at Atem's casual response before speaking up.  
"I was just hanging out with a friend." His small smile grew on his lips at that, and he saw Atem nod from the corner of his eye, as Jounouchi stopped before them in front of a large building. He Hauled the door open and Heba followed the gang over to one of the desks.  
"This is the mission room, Heba. Every village has one, but depending on the town you're in, your missions will vary. Since _Silver Springs_ is one of the major towns, this mission room is a lot bigger than those you would find in the smaller villages, naturally." Atem explained. Heba nodded in understanding as their turn came.  
"We're here for the _Silver Hunt_ mission."  
The stoic man at the desk nodded at Jounouchi and handed the boy what looked like an ancient scroll. The group gathered around the blonde as he unrolled it. "It says we have to venture into Silver Cave and find the treasure that's buried inside, though obstacles will be thrown our way…"  
Heba swallowed thickly, his throat contracting at the ominous mission spec. This didn't sound safe at all. "Our reward is the treasure itself, apparently." Jounouchi concluded and rolled up the scroll, before tucking into his pack. Once it was safely stored, the blonde grinned. "Come on then guys! Let's go get started!"  
"Is he this obnoxious in real life too?" The shortest one asked Seth. The brunette nodded wearily.  
"Unfortunately. Sometimes he's worse. He's like a hyper puppy." He spoke loud enough so that Jounouchi, who'd been lingering nearby, could hear him clearly, and he yelped indignantly, spinning around to glare at Seth.  
Heba watched with amusement as Jounouchi rounded on Seth, starting another argument between them. He blinked, startled when a hand wrapped around his own, only to blush when he saw who's hand gripped his. Atem began to pull Heba along gently, smirking at the bickering duo ahead of them.  
"Come on you two. There's plenty of time to have your lover's quarrel on the way!" As expected, both boys straightened and shot back;  
"We are NOT having a lover's quarrel."  
Heba stifled a giggle behind his hand at Jounouchi's tell-tale blush and Seth's quirked brow, before focusing on their journey.  
The headed into the woods where the giant had attacked them. He felt Atem tug him easily to the left and so he trotted along beside him. They went no further than a few feet before they reached a solid looking wall. Atem released the youth's hand, Heba immediately missing the reassuring warmth it provided. He watched, vaguely bereft as Atem surveyed the wall for a moment, then turned to face him.  
"All you have to do is feel the magic in you, and use the spell you learned." Heba raised a sceptical brow at the '_feel the magic'_ line, but nodded in acquiescence and stepped up to the hard granite surface. He knelt before it, placing his fingertips firmly on the ground and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, and focusing on the pulse of energy bubbling in his gut, pulling it to his hands.  
"Vines." He whispered, and as soon as the word dropped from his lips, the earth under his fingertips began to tremor. He had just enough time to stumble back as thick, gnarled stems burst from the ground and began to snake up the rough rock face.  
"Wow! Way to go, Heba!" A Hand clapped his shoulder and Heba blinked up at a positively beaming Jounouchi. The younger boy hauled himself up, dusting stray leaves and grass from his clothes as Jounouchi approached the lattice of vines, tugging one roughly in testing. Seemingly satisfied, The blonde lurched up and began to scale the twisted plants, Seth following suit.  
"Alright, you're after Seth." Atem murmured, and Heba shuffled nervously, swallowing audibly.  
"Do I have to?" The taller one's brow's furrowed and he replied flatly.  
"Well, you're a part of the team, Heba. What's wrong?"  
He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off from a bellow from above.  
"HE DOESN'T LIKE HEIGHTS!" Both Heba and Atem jumped, and looked up to Jounouchi, who offered them a grin from his foothold. Atem nodded in understanding, turning to Heba and giving him a soft smile.  
"I'm right below you. If you fall, I'll definitely be there to catch you."  
Heba balked, but nodded with a tremolos smile, before quickly turning to the wall, hiding a small blush. Gripping one of the thicker vines, he pushed his weight down, beginning to scale the wall, albeit in a wobbly fashion. About half way up the wall, his foot slipped off one of the looser vines and he shrieked as he dropped, slipping a few feet before he stopped, hanging on to another like a lifeline. "Heba! Are you alright?!"  
Heba swallowed thickly, peeking down at a worried Atem.  
Big mistake.  
Panic stung his blood and his arms began to tremble. He felt himself begin to slip as his tenuous position offered no more purchase and before he knew it he was falling, hands curling to cover his head from the impact that was sure to come. And where there was supposed to be pain and mess, there was nothing. In fact, even the free-fall sensation had disappeared. Heba took a chance and slowly cracked open his eyes.  
There was the ground. But it was still some distance away and that distance was only growing, oddly enough.  
Twisting to look above him, Heba let out a gasp. Clutching his shirt, in its jaws, was a small green dragon. It wasn't much bigger than his forearm, and its wings were tiny, but somehow it was carrying him with only a little trouble to the top of the wall, before the creature set him down next to Jounouchi and Seth.  
"Heb—"  
"Wh-Where did it come from?" Heba asked incredulously as the dragon dropped into his lap, panting and closing its eyes.  
"The egg. It's your familiar, Heba." Heba's eyes widened and he stared over at Seth.  
"R-really? A dragon? But Atem said he's never seen one as a familiar." Seth just shrugged as Atem, who'd been climbing furiously, finally heaved himself over the ledge and joined the group. Still slightly breathless, he knelt in front of Heba, scrutinizing the boy's from for any maladies.  
"Are you alright?"  
Heba nodded and glanced down at the dragonlet in his lap.  
"Yeah, this little guy saved me."  
Atem's gaze followed and widened.  
"A dragon? _This_ was in the egg? This is your familiar?" Still in awe, Heba blinked and a smile formed on Atem's lips again, wider this time. "What are you going to name him?"  
Heba thought for a moment before he looked up to Atem again.  
"How do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Atem chuckled and lifted the dragon from Heba's grip and checked.  
"Congratulations, it's a girl~!" He grinned, and Heba laughed and stood as the young creature wriggled out of Atem's arms and fluttered over to Heba, nuzzling his cheek with her leathery snout. He smiled sweetly and petted her head.  
"How about I name you Emerald, like the colour of your scales?" The newly dubbed Emerald chirruped and nosed Heba again as Atem grabbed his hand and led him away.  
"Jounouchi and Seth are going to leave us behind." Heba blinked blankly and saw that the two were indeed yards ahead.  
"They're always so impatient."  
Atem chuckled, rich and deep, nodding.  
"You should see him in real life. Seth is the king of impatience."  
"Then Jounouchi is his Queen." They both burst into raucous laughter, but it stilled as their eyes met. They just gazed at each other, amethyst on crimson. Heba watched with fascination and Atem's eyes grew half-lidded, and just when he was about to stop Heba, the boy tripped over a stray root and tumbled.  
Atem, thinking quick, pulled him roughly to him by their linked hands. Heba crashed into the man's chest and Atem's arms latched around his waist, holding him firmly, securely. Atem leaned down to Heba's ear, his hot breath tickling the lobe and making him shiver more.  
"You alright?" Heba nodded, wordless and pulled back.  
"Thank y—"  
"Are you lovebirds ready yet?" And the mood was killed. Heba blushed ten shades of red and he completely removed himself from Atem, making a mental note to slaughter his best friend. Atem smiled at the youth again and took Heba's wrist, leading him over to Jounouchi and Seth.  
"Are you two done bickering like a married couple?" He shot back.  
Heba watched icy cobalt eyes turn to Atem.  
"Atem, remember that I know where you live." The crimson eyes male faked a scared face, making Seth's eyes grow darker.  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots." He quailed dramatically, before straightening with a huff. "Seth, I grew up with you. I'm not scared of you anymore." A growl rumbled in Seth's throat and he haughtily strode towards the cave.  
"Let's get this over with. I want to reach _Riverwood_ before I'm thirty." Jounouchi cocked an eyebrow.  
"So…Before your next birthday then?"  
There was a soft pop and all eyes, except Seth's, went to Jounouchi's head, where, amongst his ruffled blonde mop of hair, sat a fluffy, twitching pair of dog ears.  
"SETH! I WILL _KILL_ YOU!"  
Heba and Atem laughed again, clutching their sides, and trailed after the arguing duo. Emerald grabbed Heba's sleeve and started to pull him. He looked to where she was tugging him and spied a large rock at the top of a hill, completely bathed in sunlight, almost making the rocks glow.  
"Atem, is that Silver cave?"  
Atem followed his gaze and nodded eagerly. "That it is. Seth! Jounouchi! Over here!"  
The two stopped their squabbling and once they found what Atem was pointing at, Jounouchi grinned, and he broke out into a run toward the cave.

Beta'd by Iprie


	7. Chapter 7

Inu: Wow... the first update of 2013 and its the anniversary if the day I started writing... Ironic?  
Heba: -mumbles- More like a miracle...  
Inu: Hey! I would have updated sooner.. i was just busy... ANYWAY! Here is chapter 7! Enjoy please~

* * *

**Second Life- Seven**

When they reached the cave, Jonouchi gave Heba and Atem the extra supplies they had bought for the two of them. Once everyone was stocked up and organized they turned and entered the cave.

Heba swallowed thickly as they father they got in the cave the darker it became. Reaching a hand over he took hold of Atem's hand and gripped it tightly. They sudden action made the Carmel skinned man looked over and smiled lightly down at Heba, reassuring the teen it was going to be alright.

"Did anyone bright a flashlight?" Heba practically whimpered out and he heard a soft chuckle come from his side he didn't doubt was Atem.

"Heba, this game is based on the Ancient worlds, there are no flashlights. However we do have magic on our side, right Seth?"

Heba blinked at this and then looked over to the man in question and watched as he nodded to Atem and whispered a word. The staff stared to glow a light blue light before it got brighter and eventually lit the whole area they were at.

Once the cave was completely lit up the four of them started to look around and take in everything. They had apparently come to an intersection as there was a path on the left and one on the right.

"So… which way do we go?" Heba asked looking at the three of them.

At the same time Atem pointed to the right and Seth pointed to the left saying in unison. "That way."

A soft groan escaped Heba as he had a feeling this was not going to go well at all. He could sense Jonouchi had the same reaction as he heard the teen facepalm.

"Well, magician, I am the vampire and all I hear that was is running water. If we go that way all you will run into is a waterfall." Atem hissed out at the man causing Seth to raise an eye brow.

"Well, Vampire, I say that maybe the waterfall is guarding the entrance to the prize! Your way is probably a dead end."

Heba watched Atem's eyes narrow before his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was dragged away by a pissed off Atem. "Fine! I'll so right and you can go left. The person who reaches the treasure first gets first dibs on what's there..."

Seth seemed to agree with this arrangement as he clamped a hand over Jonouchi wrist and started to drag the other boy away.

As Seth got father and father away the darkness started to return again and Heba was having a hard time seeing where he was going. At this the teen shivered and pulled on his hand to get Atem's attention. "Atem… what are we going to do for light?"

Heba blinked as Atem stopped abruptly and he tripped stumbling into the man's back. A blush dusted over Heba's cheeks as the vampire turned and helped steady Heba, placing gentle and caring hands on his shoulders. A sigh escaped the elder as he stared down at the petit boy. "I can see in the dark Heba so I forgot about the light, It's an ability Vampire's have. I'm sorry I guess I guess I didn't think this through completely."

Heba smiled up to Atem, or where he figured Atem was, and shook his head. "It's alright Atem. Maybe there is a tou…" Heba stopped when Emerald flew over his shoulder and started nuzzling his cheek. The elf's brows furrowed and he turned to the dragon that dropped something into his hand.

Heba caught it easily but couldn't make out in the dark what exactly it was. He turned back to Atem and tilted his head. "Atem… what did she just hand me?"

Atem took the object and smiled before looking over to Emerald. "Seems she's in touch with your thoughts already Heba… It's an oil lantern. Can you light it Emerald?"

There was a snort from the Dragon, as if Atem had just insulted her, before she took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, causing a small flame to emerge and reach the wick on the inside of the lantern. It didn't take much fire to cause the lantern to light and start to fill the room with a small amount of light.

Once Heba could see again a sigh of relief escaped him and he took the lantern from Atem. "Thank you Emerald, Atem."

The dragon nuzzled Heba with her snout and Atem once again simply smiled and nodded before clamping a hand around Heba's. "Come on we have a lot of ground to cover and an over sized ego to crush."

Heba smiled and laughed at that before nodding his head and letting Atem pull him in the direction he wanted to go.

They continued down the path of the cave, battling the occasional monster that was in there way, some harder than the others but overall pretty easy for Heba, especially with Atem at his side and Emerald. The monsters however, seemed almost too easy to Heba, as if they were not even there to take them down. It was a weird though to him and for fear of making a fool of himself the teen kept quiet and continued to battle alongside Atem and Emerald.

After about two hours of doing this the three of them decided to take a break and sat down on a couple of rocks. Atem broke a loaf of bread in half and handed half to Heba. Heba took it and smiled to Atem. "Thank you Atem."

Atem nodded and Heba nibbled on the bread. After a few moments of silence Heba sighed and tilted his head to Atem. "You think… Jonouchi and Seth are alright?"

The vampire shrugged and then cocked a brow at the smaller boy. "Why don't you do a voice chat with Jonouchi?"

Heba blinked, wondering briefly why he never thought of that before opening the menu and scrolling over to his friends list. He scrolled through his friends before spotting Jonouchi's name and clicking it. A new window of options popped up and he clicked the 'voice chat' option which caused everything to close and a headset to appear and drop into his hands.

Heba looked up to Atem and tilted his head to the side.

Atem chuckled at this and smiled to the teen. "You put it on and Jonouchi will be able to talk to you. He's probably trying to right now…"

Heba blinked at this and quickly slid the headset on and adjusted the mic so that it was even with his mouth.

"Heba? You there? Hello?"

Heba smiled and cleared his throat before answering his best friend. "Ya Jou I'm here. You and Seth okay?"

There was a slight pause before Jonouchi answered him. "Yup all good on our end. Were still trying to get through his cave tunnel. How about you guys?"

"Were fine, in the same situation. This cave never seems to end. No matter how far we go it seems to just stretch on and on. Almost like were in a loop, you know?"

Atem stood then and picked up his and Heba's bags He slipped his bag on as Heba stood and took his from Atem before slipping it on as well. The teen then started to once again follow Atem as Jonouchi answered. "What if they were both wrong Heba?"

Heba blinked at this and his brows furrowed in confusion at that. "What are you thinking Jonouchi?"

After the words left his mouth Heba could feel his eyes on him and looked up to the man to see a confused look on his face. Heba held up his index finger to say 'one moment' and listed to Jonouchi idea.

"Well these tunnels never seem to end. So what if this is all an illusion, what if the real path to the treasure is being hidden by the illusion?"

Heba blinked at this and stopped walking as he started to toss the idea around in his head. Illusion? Real path? His eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips. Looking down to the ground he knelt on his knees and placed his hands on the floor, letting his eyes close slightly and his senses take over.

Being an elf Heba could become one with the nature around him in a sense and see what the earth could be saying that his eyes were not. After a few moments Heba's eyes snapped open and he grinned even more. "Jonouchi you're a generous! The real path is below us, literally. The surface area is a disguise. Beneath the ground here is where the treasure is."

He could hear Jonouchi stop Seth and start to explain to him what Heba said before speaking to him again. "Alright Heba this is great. You and Atem start to work on a way down me and Seth are going to do the same, see you there."

Heba nodded and hit a button on the side of his headphone to disconnect the call and make the headset vanish. He looked to Atem who seemed to be trying to ponder a way down through the ground.

"How can we go down Atem?"

Atem looked up to Heba before down to the ground. "Well… what if we used Emerald to blow our way through the ground?"

Heba blinked at this. "Fire?"

Atem half nodded. "More like, fire balls. There more explosive and more damaging."

At this both boys looked over to said dragon and tilted their heads. "Think you can do it?"

Emerald nodded her head and floated till she was in-between the two and took a deep breath. Instead of blowing it out this time she put it all into one breath and let it out at once in the formation of a ball of fire. The fire flew down the ground with lightning speed and crashed into the ground. The force shook the cave and caused Heba to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

The room around them seemed to blur slightly before it shifted to take a new form. Heba blinked and looked around seeing where they were was actually a dead end. Atem and him were apparently waling in a circle for the past two hours. At this, Heba realized how much he absolutely despised illusions.

"Well I'll be…. Jonouchi was right." Heba looked up to Atem who blinked at his own words. "Those words are something I never thought I would say." Heba laughed at that and shook his head. Atem smiled and offered a hand to the teen who took it, letting Atem pull him up.

The two of them walked over to the hole and looked down it. "Think you can make a vine that drops down so that we can climb down Heba?"

Heba nodded and knelt down; placing his hands the edge of the hole and closing his eyes, letting the magic once again wash through him. "Vines."

The ground once again shook lightly and Heba opened his eyes, seeing a vine clinging to the hole wall and then dropping down. Heba looked up to Atem slightly worried. "Think it's safe?"

Atem shrugged and climbed into the hole, his legs dangling. He took hold of the vine and slowly started to lower himself down.

Heba watched worriedly and called down to the man. "Be careful Atem." Atem looked up to violet eyes and smiled. "Don't worry Heba."

The man easily climbed down and once he reached the ground he dropped off the vine and called up to Heba. "Your turn!"

He watched Heba shift nervously and smiled up to him. "Don't worry; if you fall I will catch you. I promise."

He nodded slowly and held the lantern out to Emerald who took the handle in her mouth, holding it so Heba could see what he was doing. He took hold of the vine and swung himself down, his legs clamping around the vine and then slowly started to climb his way down.

When he was close to the bottom he felt gentle hands on his hips. "Let go Heba, I got you."

Heba smiled and released the vine, letting Atem gently help him down and place him on the ground. He turned to Atem and smiled to him. "Thank you Atem."

Atem smiled and nodded to him. "Thank you Atem."Atem smiled and nodded to him, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a familiar voice shouted to him.

"Guys! Over here!"

Atem and Heba turned to see Jonouchi and Seth standing about a foot from them and behind them was a very large chest.

Atem smirked and took hold of Heba's hand again and started to pull him along. "We got here first Atem."

Atem raised a brow at Seth's words as they stopped in front of the boys. "Yes but both of us were wrong. We had to choose the third path… down."

Jonouchi wore a proud smirk on his face at that and turned to the chest. "Me and Heba get first dibs then."

Heba shook his head and smiled. "I don't care Jonouchi." Jonouchi shrugged at that and ran over to the chest, placing both hands on the lid and slowly popping it open. Atem, Heba and Jonouchi joined Seth and looked down into the chest.

Inside was, gold about 12 thousand all together, two golden boxes with hieroglyphics on them, a staff and a sword. Jonouchi reached in and removed the two boxes, handing one to Heba and one to Atem. Both boys removed the lids and looked inside them. "It's a puzzle?"

Atem nodded and Heba looked up to him tilting his head to the side. "What do you think it forms Atem?"

"I have heard rumors about the millennium puzzles from Ancient Egypt being in this game… maybe these are the puzzles..."

Heba nodded to that and slipped the puzzle box into his bag before taking the gold Jonouchi held out to him. "I split the gold into 3 thousand for each of us."

Jonouchi then strapped his new sword to his waist and handed the staff to Seth. Once everything was straightened out they climbed up Heba's vine and headed to the cave exit.

They reached the exit quickly and smiled as the fresh air washed over them. Heba took a deep breath in and stretched in the warm sunlight. "Mmm, sunlight. It feels so nice." He heard Atem chuckle at him again before the man spoke. "It's best to log out soon guys. In the real world it's about midnight."

Heba's eyes widened at this and he mumbled about how much trouble he was going to be in and said a quick goodbye before logging out.


End file.
